For the recent increasing of the definition of liquid crystal display devices, the write time for writing a display signal to a pixel electrode may not be sufficient, which may lead to deterioration in the quality of the display image. To increase the write time per pixel, a so-called divisional drive technology is known. In this technology, the screen is divided into two, an upper half and a lower half, and the upper half and the lower half of the screen are separately driven (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-268261).
Further, in a liquid crystal display device, the waveform of a scanning signal input to a gate line is not as sharp further away from the input terminal. In view of this, a so-called delay technology is known that slows the output timing of the video signal to a distant video signal line from the input terminal of the gate line (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-171597).
In addition, in a liquid crystal display device, it takes time to increase the drive voltage of the pixels. Therefore, a so-called pre-charge technology is known in which a predetermined voltage (pre-charge data) is applied before applying a voltage based on the actual grayscale voltage (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-15178).